Downsized: Getting Out
by Kushie
Summary: Colby is bored and when he gets bored He gets Antsy Luckily the garden is not as secure as everyone thinks Beware C/P of a minor in later chapters. Part of my downsized Series
1. Chapter 1

Downsized Getting Out

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter One

Colby was bored. Ian had been true to his word and taken him to the skate board park

twice. But the day before He'd been summoned away to Quantico To give some new

recruits Sniper Training

David as yet hadn't made good on his promise to take Colby to the zoo. In fact he was

mostly too busy. To do much more than stop by, to say good morning and good night.

Colby was still permitted down into the garden to practice on his Skateboard, But he wanted

more. He casually rumbled along the path, passing the main IT block. Colby hadn't seen

Flanighan in there. For a few days and wondered. If the man was on leave. As his second

was sitting at his desk.

The relief supervisor didn't even glance up as Colby whizzed by for a third time.

A small smile ghosted across the boy's lips. No one was paying any attention to him.

He leaned into the curve. As his board rolled around the corner Ahead the fence loomed.

Colby put a foot down to brake his momentum then hopped off his deck. Flipping it up into

his hand. With a toe on the tail end.

Colby glanced around. He wasn't just out of sight of any windows. He was screened from the

overhead walk way too. He leaned his Skateboard up against a wall. Then slid into the herbacious border.

Stepping carefully. So as not to crush any plants. He sidled up to the fence. Crouching down he appraised

the gap. Yep! He was small enough. He rolled over on to his front and hitching in a breath. Wriggled

under the fence. A second later, he stood up in the deserted alley and brushed the dirt from his clothes

HE WAS OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Downsized Getting Out

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter two

Having escaped from the FBI garden. Colby looked anxiously to his left and right. Then heaved

a large sigh of relief. The alley was deserted. He gave a grin. He had timed his escape precisely.

Having previously learned. That a lot of the local schools, had a half day on wednesdays. So

no one would look twice at him. Then he moved. Knowing he had to get out of sight quickly

As he'd hoped the Alley did in fact. Join the main street just a few yards from the down town bus stop.

He gave a grin and jingled the change in his pocket. Unseen by the relief night time supervisor.

Colby had snuck out the evening before and again visited the burger joint. Mostly to get some

loose change. Although he'd picked up a decent supper at the same time.

He fretted as he waited for the bus. In case anyone he knew should walk by. But no one did.

The bus arrived on time seven minutes later. Once down town Colby switched to a different bus.

One that took him out of town and up into the hills above Beverley. David wasn't much of a country boy.

But Colby missed the country lanes and meadows of his home In rural Idaho. He'd been longing

For some fresh country air For a week.

The bus dropped him at a well known nature park. Colby had bought himself a bottle of drink

and some sandwiches, in town. So he was equipped for the afternoon. He'd even splashed out

on a child's sized packpack. To tote his vittals about in. Now he took a long deep breath.

Inhaling the smog free air. Then he set off down a well sign posted hiker trail. Although he didn't

stay on it for long. Colby preferred to be off the beaten track.

It wasn't long before he came upon the old quarry. He peered over the edge. Straining to look

down into the bowl below. But suddenly! With out warning the ground beneath him gave way

and Colby plunged over the edge and down. Luckily he landed on soft ground.

The breath was knocked out of him. It was several seconds, before he could sit up.

He looked skyward. To see how far he'd fallen and how easy it would be to climb back to the top.

His heart sank. He was a good fifty feet down and the rock face was sheer.

He also became aware of a throbbing in his left ankle. Colby tried to flex it within his boot.

But the very act, made a white hot pain shoot up his leg. He couldn't help himself. He let out a cry of pain.

For the next few minutes he shouted, for help. Hopeful someone would hear his cries and come to his rescue.

But! No one did. He gave a groan. He had no choice. He had to call David.


	3. Chapter 3

Downsized Getting Out

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Three

David was sitting at his desk going over some data provided by Charlie. When his cellphone

rang. "Sinclair!"

"Um Dave!"

"Colby? What's up? Why are you calling me on my cell? I'm only in the next room."

"Um! No you're not." David frowned, an uneasy pit forming in his stomach.

"Are you okay buddy?"

"Not really. I think my ankle is broken."

"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let you have that damn skate board." David growled

Flashing a furious glare at Ian. He'd only returned from Quantico an hour before.

"What part of the garden are you in? I'll come down and

get you. Although Doctor Pearson is not going to be happy."

"Eh! I'm sort of, not in the garden."

"Not in the garden?" David's voice grew guarded. "Colby where exactly are you?"

"I'm lying at the bottom of a gully."

"Gully? Colby quit messing around. I do not have time. For any of your nonsence."

"Please David! Don't yell. I'n not playing around. I'm hurt and alone out here."

"Where exactly is out here." Comprehension dawned "Colby have you left the compound

again?" He heard a snivel down the phone and worry now replaced his anger.

"Okay! Keep calm. Just tell me where you are."

"I got off the bus in Mulholland Drive and took the Nature Trail into Fossil Ridge Park."

"Mulholland? Colby that's way up in Beverley."

"Um! Yeah! David please hurry. My battery's dying."

"Oh god!" David groaned half in fear. "Colby listen to me. Just try and keep still

I'm coming to find you. Just sit tight."

"I'm cold David." For the first time Sinclair heard fear in his young friend's voice. Then the line

went dead. David forgot all about the DMV statistics.

"Don!" he yelled out. Dashing between the cubicles to the Senior Supervisor's haunt. "Don!"

"David? What's wrong?"

"Colby!"

"Colby?" Don's face grew grim. "What has that little miscreant got up to this time?"

A second later his anger evaporated. Call Cardew down in the DTU. Tell him we'll

need every dog handler. He can spare. I'll alert Air Patrol as well. Hopefully their Night

Stalker will be able to pick up Colby's heat signature."

Within minutes the whole of the VCU and several other units were on high alert.

Dozens of pending cases were shelved. As Don rallied his forces.

The residents of Mulholland Drive stared out of their windows. As a dozen FBI vehicles

and a command van suddenly descended on their quiet neighbourhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Downsized Getting Out

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Four

Colby shivered. He wished he'd put on a coat instead of just a sweater. A large stone was

sticking in his back But! When he tried to move off it. A white hot pain shot up his leg.

He gasped. Glad that he was at present alone. He wiped away the tears quickly. Then

he wished he wasn't alone. Where was David? Why didn't he come? How much time

had elapsed? Since he phoned him. Colby wincing, slowly turned his head to look at his

watch. He gave a groan. Half out of pain. But also despair. His watch face was cracked

The time piece was clearly broken. Then he thought he heard a plane. He squinted up

between the trees. But it was June. They were leafed in the full green of summer. He

couldn't see anything. Which meant, if it was a rescue plane. It wouldn't be able to see

him.

Three miles away. The Agents were gearing up and splitting into three man teams.

Each team was assigned a dog handler. David was for once glad of Ian's presence. He

was the finest tracker, the FBI had. He had already spotted evidence of a recent passage

Leading off one of the main trails. As the prints were small. It was likely, he'd picked up on Colby.

Their dog was also straining to follow inthe same direction.

Don was inside the mobile C&C Co-ordinating the search. When he received a radio message

From the Night Stalker. The plane's heat seeking sensors had picked up. What looked like a trace.

Three and a half miles into the park

Don was pretty certain It had to be Colby. As the pilot reported the body was at the base,

of a cliff. He switched radio frequencies and alerted the searchers. Directing them to the area

pin pointed by the aerial support. David's squad were just emerging from the forest Onto the

very same cliff edge. Ian, seeing the crumbled edge. Stretched out on his stomach and crawled

carefully. To the lip of teh canyon. David being equally cautious copied. The pair peered over

and down. David almost gave a whoop of delight. But he bit it back. Yes! They had found Colby.

But his crumpled form was silent and still. A good fifty metres down.


	5. Chapter 5

Downsized Getting Out

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

To all experienced Cavers, Abseiler and Out doorzy types. I apologise If my account of

the rescue is wrong. Feel free to let me know of any corrections needed.

Chapter five

"Colby!" David, cupped his hands around his mouth and called down. "Can you hear me?"

Granger wasn't sure if he was hallucinating. He was so cold and his leg ached. The far away voice

came again "Colby!" Gritting his teeth against the pain. He rolled onto his back and tried to focus.

On the cliff edge above. Blinking away still more embarrassing tears. He was sure he saw figures.

Ian had a pair of binoculars and through them. He saw the stricken child feebly waving.

"He's alive and conscious." he told David.

At that moment five members of the Forestry Service's Ranger Rescue Squad arrived. They began

unpacking gear. Ian touched the leader's arm.

"I have experience of abseiling, from the Army, and the child knows me." The Ranger gave a nod

Ian began to buckle himself into a harness. Two others were assembling a caged stretcher. To also

be lowered down. Ian tightened his Petzel grip and additional rope belayer. Two further Rangers

secured his line around a tree. As he lowered himself over the edge. To begin his descent

David hovered, feeling helpless. He wanted to be the first to Colby. But knew. He no experience.

So he stood back, out of the way. Ian slowly but surely bounced down the cliff face. He resisted

the urge to look below. Concentrating on making it safely to the boy agent.

Colby again hastily wiped his face As he watched Ian descent ever closer to him. Three others were

coming too. With minutes He was surrounded by friendly faces. Ian noted the tracks of white

That had washed through the grime on Granger's face. Knowing they were made by tears.

He didn't mention them. Instead! He crouched beside Colby

"It's okay kid," he crooned encouragingly. "We'll soon have you safe." then he grinned. "Well at least until

Sinclair gets his hands on you." The Ranger's medic was already administering a pain killer into Colby's

left arm. While his second splinted the boy's ankle. A minute later swaddled in blankets. Colby was

lifted and secured into the caged stretcher. The journey up the precipice by rope was dizzying. But

Ian rode up beside Colby and whispered further words of encouragement.

David was at Colby's side The second he was hauled over the edge onto firm ground and there after

Until they made it back To the main park entrance. He refused to move from Colby's side.

Ignoring the amused grins From the other agents. He alternately scolded and praised Colby. Holding

his small right hand and walking alongside The men bearing the stretcher. In the large car park

A helicopter had already touched down and now it's rotors idling. It awaited the patient,

to be whisked to the Emergency Room at the LA Federal Servcices Hospital.

Don took in Colby's pain wracked face and forbore to yell at him. He even gave up his place on

the helicopter to David. Knowing Sinclair would want to ride with Ganger and see him safely

Delivered to Doctor Pearson. Who was already awaiting the child back in LA.


	6. Chapter 6

Downsized Getting Out

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

To all experienced Cavers, Abseiler and Out doorzy types. I apologise If my account of

the rescue is wrong. Feel free to let me know of any corrections needed.

Sorry for the delay in uploading. Got a nasty and had to go stay in Hospital

Chapter Six

Colby didn't really remember much of the flight to the Federal Services Hospital. Mostly

all he recalled was. David's gentle voice and the soft touch of his hand, holding his.

But the second the Helicopter touched down on the roof top pad. Colby was whisked away.

For a full examination. Doctor Pearson was not pleased with the condition. He arrived

in. Before he could be properly examined and X-rayed. Colby had to be cleaned up and

put into a dry hospital robe.

Now he knew his little buddy was safe. David's worry was starting to dissipate and be

replaced with annoyance. As yet he held it in. But it was there niggling away at him.

Don arrived with Ian. They met David in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Don was anxious to know

"The nursing staff are cleaning him up. Then the Doc's going to give him a thorough

Exam." David told him as much as he knew. Ian got them each a coffee. From a vending

machine On the other side of the waiting area. They sat on some plastic chairs and waited.

"He sure is a little rascal ain't?" Ian suddenly remarked.

"Yeah! I never could let him out of my sight for a minute." David agreed. "First case we

worked together. He damned near got us both killed By talking big to an Asian Biker Gang

That out numbered us by about eighty to one." Don chuckled

"Yeah! That Lancer Affair aside. By my count He's nearly got himself killed at least

eight times."

"Nine! If you count today's escapade." David said dryly. Then the double doors at

the head of the room opened and Doctor Pearson entered. All three FBI men stood up

Pearson smiled.

"Take it easy gentlemen. Apart from a bit of a concussion and a fractured ankle.

Young Granger is none the worsem for his adventure." He saw all three agents visibly relax

"However. I want to keep him here over night, for observation. As he was out in cold

wet conditions. For several hours. I'm concerned he might develop a chest infection."

"Can we see him?" David asked. Pearson nodded

"Give us another fifteen minutes to get him settled into a room. I'll send an orderly

down When we're ready." Then as the doctor left. Don pulled out his Cell Phone and dialed

Director Wright. To update him.

Colby squirmed and looked decidedly sheepish When David, Don and Ian were finally

shown into the ward. He was embarrassed for two reasons. Firstly because he knew.

He'd been foolish. To leave the safety of the FBI compound. But also because he was

in a children's ward. Ian looked around at the brightly painted walls. One side was

adorned with Dinosaurs and Animals. The far side. Opposite to where Kolby had been

placed, was more feminine with Fairies and castles. David noted the cage under Colby's

blankets. He blushed a deeper shade of red.

"That's to stop the blankets touching my cast until the plaster hardens." Don raised an eyebrow

He had expected Colby to have a plastic cast. Not the more conventional

plaster kind. "It's because it's joint. I think it needs greater rigidity to knit." Colby

repeated What the nurse had told him. David tried hard to be cross. But Colby

could tell He was just relieved he was okay. Ian ruffled his hair.

"You ain't gonna be riding your skateboard for a while." That complication hadn't occurred

to the boy and he felt tears prick at his eyes. He blinked furiously for several seconds To

stop them falling. But David noticed the way his eyes glistened. He laid a hand on Colby's shoulder

"It's going to be okay. You're safe now!"

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Furious!" David calmly replied. "But I reckon that four hours alone with a broken ankle

and a steaming headache, is probably punishment enough." Colby tried to smile at the

quip. But he was tired. The sedative Doctor Pearson had administered, was taking effect

He was soon asleep.


End file.
